Embodiments of the present invention relate to holsters. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to holsters that are worn between a wearer's body and the wearer's clothing, sometimes referred to as “inside-the-waistband (IWB) tuckable holsters”.
IWB tuckable holsters are often worn by law enforcers and civilians for concealing and carrying handheld weapons and other objects. However, existing holsters are limited in the ways they can be attached to the wearer's clothing. This restricts where the wearer can conceal a weapon in relation to his torso. The angle and the height at which the weapon is holstered is also restricted, which prevents the wearer from concealing the weapon in an optimal position and orientation according to his stature, arm reach, etc.